Further investigations of the chemical and biological properties of the cellular precursor to streptolysin S are planned. Tests of the effect of the precursor on rabbit and monkey renal function will be undertaken as well as the evaluation of the effects of the precursor on the phagocytic ability of polymorphonuclear cells. Further attempts to purify the precursor and to use it to determine the composition of streptolysin S are planned.